The present invention relates to a power-and-free trolley conveyor useful, for example, for providing a coating line in automobile manufacturing plants.
Conventional power-and-free trolley conveyors comprise a power line rail and a free line rail positioned immediately below the power line rail and supporting carriers in suspension each at the midportion of its width. Accordingly the power line rail, free line rail and other parts are positioned immediately above the article placed on the carrier, with the resulting likelihood that oil, dust, etc. will fall onto the article (such as a washed or coated motor vehicle body).